Consequences of claws
by Emmyzi
Summary: Oliver gets injured after the fight with the "claw-guy" in episode 2 season 2 and needs a little help from a certain panicking IT-girl.


In season 2 episode 2 Oliver gets injured in the fight with the clawed guy and needs some help.

"Felicity? Can you hear me?" Oliver asked breathlessly through the commlink as he stumbled away from the scene. It felt like his whole left side was on fire and he didn't even dare to look at it.

"Oliver? What's wrong?" came the immediate response.

"I got in to... some trouble... I'm on my way back but I could use some help", Oliver said.

"What? Where are you? What's happened, what do you need?" Felicity panicked.

"Just a couple of blocks away, but if you could trace me and bring the car it would be great".

"Ok, sure. I'm on my way already. Just stay were you are and don't do anything stupid until i get there".

Felicity parked the car on the sidewalk and rushed out as fast as she could. She looked around the alley where Oliver's signal was coming from and noticed something slumped against one of the walls.

"Oliver?! Oliver, are you okay?", she yelled.

Oliver raised his head and looked at her with slightly unfocused eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you help me up?"

"Thank God, at least his awake and seems relatively ok", Felicity thought.

She gave him her hand to help him get to a standing position, but when he tried to rise up he immediately staggered and fell into Felicity with a strangled cry holding his side with his other arm.

"Oh my God, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?", Felicity wondered and started to worry again.

"It's just ... my side... hurts really bad... and I think I've lost... some blood", Oliver panted through gritted teeth.

At that Felicity looked down at the side he was cradling and was shocked to see to blood stain that covered almost all of his jacket and even reached down to his legs.

"Shit! That doesn't look so good", she exclaimed. "Come on, lean on me. Let's get you to the car, it's just a couple of steps away".

They made their way slowly to the car with Oliver making small sound of pain every time some movement jostled his middle. As they finally had managed the short distance, Felicity opened the back door and did her best to ease Oliver in so that he was somewhat lying on his good side.

"Okay, just try to stay still and relax. I'll get us to the arrow cave as fast as possible", she reassured him.

She then rushed to the driver's side and sped the short way to the factory. She probable broke the speed limits and a lot of other traffic rules, but right now she couldn't have cared less. She was having a mild panic attack at the mere thought that Oliver was injured and she didn't have any idea how bad it was. Of course it was Diggle's night off on top of everything and she needed to manage on her own.

When they reached the factory she stopped the car as close to the door as possible so that they'd only have to take a few steps to get inside. She then opened Oliver's door and saw to her horror that he had his eyes closed and looked really pale.

"Oliver! Wake up!" she shouted as she slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Mmm... What is it?" came the slightly slurred reply, but at least she got him to open his eyes and react in some way.

"We really need to get you inside so that I can take at look at that awfully big and bleeding wound of yours and I really can't carry you cause you're like a ton of muscle. Not that I don't like your muscles, it's just that they weigh way to much", she babbled while trying to coax him out of the vehicle.

Somehow she managed to get him out and standing and they even made it to the door even though Felicity was pretty sure Oliver was sagging more and more and she really didn't like the thought of what that said about his condition.

After having pretty much fell down the stairs to the basement Felicity dragged Oliver to the medical corner and eased him down on the table.

"Okay, let's see. First I need to get your jacket off. You're still with me right? You know I have no medical training whatsoever, so you really can't leave me to handle this on my own, you hear me?" she rambled more to calm herself than anything else.

"I'm.. ok. Just, the ... world's spinning like.. crazy and.. I feel really weak", he managed to answer her.

"Judging by the stains on your clothes you've probably lost like half of your blood volume, so I'm not suprized you're feeling a bit under the weather. I'll bring you some water to try to keep you hydrated and maybe get your bloodpressure up a bit".

It's just physics right? Blood is a fluid like water, so logically it should help replace some of it? Even she realized it would be much more efficient through an i.v., but she didn't have any idea how to set one up and didn't want to try when her hands was already shaking from the panic. So, instead she rushed to get a bottle of water and some medical supplies to clean and dress the wounds with.

"Okay, drink this while I try to peel of your jacket. I'll try to be gentle but it's really glued to your body so it'll probably hurt anyway", she directed as she came back.

She watched him take the bottle with shaking hands but actually managing to put it to his lips and drink some. Meanwhile she tackled the task of undressing him, which of course would've been so much nicer under different circumstances, but what can you do.

"Oh my God!", she exclaimed as she got the wound area clear of clothing. "Did you get into a fight with a tiger of something? You have like three big holes in your side and I'm pretty sure I can actually see your ribs!"

"Not.. a tiger... just a... guy with claws", he grunted out through the pain. "You... have to... stitch them up..".

"Oliver! I don't know how to make stitches. I mean, Diggle showed me the basic principles one time and of course I know where the supplies are, but are you sure you don't want me to take you to a hospital? Well of course you can't go to a hospital with those marks, but I mean seriously! Are you expecting me to just do it? Just like that? Isn't it gonna hurt like hell? And what if i do something wrong?" she babbled nervously.

Of course she kind of had expected this when she first saw the amount of blood, but that didn't stop her from feeling really nervous and out of her depth as she gathered the supplies.

"Right, so here it goes. Just tell me if I'm screwing it up or you want me to find you some painkillers or something. Oh, right you don't use painkillers, but anyway, I'm just gonna shut up and start doing something now", she continued her ramble.

"Felicity", he said as he weakly grabbed her arm. "Everything's fine, don't.. worry. I... already have... scars so... don't worry.. about how.. it'll look. Whatever... you do... is better... then bleeding out... on this table".

He was probably trying to be reassuring, but she failed to see exactly how him threatening to bleed out was gonna make her fell better.

"Just shut up, I'm trying to concentrate here and you really need to save your strenght for something more important like breathing and staying alive while I'm trying to figure this out. Ok, just push the needle through the skin on both sides and then make a double knot followed by a couple of single knots. It can't be hat hard", she repeated for herself.

With shaking hands and a lot more grunts of pain from Oliver than she would have liked, she actually managed to get the stitches done. Sure it wasn't that pretty, but at least the skin was kind of drawn together and the ribs wasn't showing anymore. That had to count for something right?

She noticed Oliver had closed his eyes again, but from the way he clenched his jaw she was pretty sure he wasn't unconcious.

"How are you feeling? I had to make twelve stitches on the two bigger ones and ten on the last one. At least they aren't bleeding anymore".

"I'm fine. Still a bit weak and it hurts like hell, but I'll live", he answered.

"You know I have these extra strong painkillers I once got when I twisted my ankle. They're really good for helping you sleep as well if you wanna try them. I could get you some and then we could try to move this to the couch?", she continued.

"That actually sounds kind of good right now. Though sleep isn't my favorite thing these days... Could you stay with me?" he asked, the last part a bit hesitant. It had to be the bloodloss messing with his brain otherwise he would have never showed that kind of weakness eventhough he really loved her company.

"Of course, I'll stay as long as you want me to, don't worry about it. You're in no state to be left alone anyway", she answered.

She then got him the pills and some more water and after that thay went over to the couch. He was still not moving so well and leaned on her a bit more than she would've liked, but at least they got there and everything seemed to be as ok as could be expected.

She carefully laid him down on the couch making sure he was lying on his good side and not putting any pressure on the wounds. She then stood by the couch for a moment, contemplating waht she should do. There was only the one couch down here in the basement and she was actually pretty beat herself. Maybe she could lie on the floor beside him somehow?

"Come here", he then whispered from the couch.

"But... what if I hurt you or something? Maybe it's better for me to stay on the floor?"

"Don't be stupid, I want you here beside me", he said his words sounding slurred and like he was already half asleep.

Felicity thought it probably was the combination of bloodloss and the pills making him say thing he normally wouldn't. But on the other hand could she really pass up an opportunity to sleep next to him? No, she couldn't. And maybe he would get some kind of comfort or something out of it.

So she crawled down next to him and felt him wrap his arm around her waist.

"Thank you... you were amazing today", he slurred. "As always".

She then heard his breathing even out and knew he had fallen asleep. Hopefully he would feel better tomorrow. At least she had done her best and he was still alive. With that thought and the amazing feeling of his arms around her she too fell asleep with a smile on her face.

And it was in that position Diggle found them the next morning.

The End

Hope you enjoyed it, it was just something I wrote to pass the time :)


End file.
